heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.16 - FALSE START: Not So Bad, That Magneto
Magneto hasn't even had to haul out the telepaths or the drugs or anything. Bart's been surprisingly tractable and, even more surprising, polite. With the occasional shock to remind him of his manners, Bart had rather quickly learned two things: Magneto puts out a hell of a spread of food, and he has little patience for flip manners or remarks. Moreover, he seems genuinely interested in Bart. He asks the boy questions, not just about his powers, but about his life, his family, the other speedsters... and listens, with rapt fascination, as Bart talks about almost anything and everything, and at length. It's the kindest sort of interrogation anyone could hope to be exposed to. Seated cross-legged on the floor near Magneto, Impulse chatters on blithely about his life and, at the moment, personal problems. "So, my cousin's The Flash. He's really--" Bart frowns, drawing in a sigh. "Well, I don't mean to be DISRESPECTFUL, but he's a total TOOL! He hates my friends and yells at them no matter what they do, and he's always treating me like I'm doing things wrong. I know I'm not perfect, but I try really hard to do my best! And all he ever does is glare at me and be like 'Grr, Impulse isn't good enough!'" He throws up his hands in exasperation. Magneto chuckles sympathetically. "It sounds like you need someone who is more sympathetic to your problems. This cousin of yours sounds as if he treats you less like family and more like a stray dog. From the sound of it, he is a man with a great deal of personal problems, who takes his frustrations out on you. You have my sympathy, young Bart," Magneto says, seeming to truly mean it. "For someone as... legendary as the Flash to be so abusive is surprising. You know, he voted against my joining the Justice League?" he explains, nodding sagaciously at Bart. "All I wanted to do was help. I ended up sallying forth to aid them anyway on Apokalips, a vastly expensive enterprise, and the first thing I saw was The Flash hovering helplessly in space, unable to move or even get traction. I had to haul him to ground so he could re-enter the fight." Frowning, Bart--who has at this point slipped up on keeping his name a secret so many times that he's just wearing his cowl and goggles pulled off and flopping down the back of his costume like a hood--says, "That sounds JUST like him. He always thinks he knows everything and never listens to anyone. He's not like Max." Bart shakes his head, causing his wild head of hair to fluff even more than usual. "He always listens, and he might get strict sometimes, but at least he's FAIR." He pauses again, looking thoughtful, and says, "Actually, you kind of remind me of him, sir." "Max." Magneto's eyes flicker back and forth, and he exhales softly, nodding. "Max Qucksilver?" he guesses, running down the list of known speedsters in his mind. "I think he and I met once. Many, many years ago," he says, flashing Bart an approving smile. "If he is your mentor, you are in good hands. I have immense professional respect for him. He is a wise, clever man, in many ways," Magneto compliments Bart. "I hope you take after him someday." Bart perks up a bit at that. "Oh! Well, I think he used to go by that name, actually. He calls himself 'Max Mercury' now. I live with him when I'm not at school. He's my teacher, and--" he shrugs a bit, grinning sheepishly, and says freely and easily to Magneto what he'd have a hard time telling his closest friends without being afraid to sound dorky: "Max is my family." He practically glows at the wish to take after Max, as clearly that's something near and dear to the young speedster's heart. Bart rests his elbow on one knee, his chin on his fist, and looks thoughtful. "Max doesn't," he says quickly. "He's really fair. I guess the only other one I really know is The Flash, and he's..." Bart trails off, groaning, and shakes his head. "My grandpa was the flash before him," he notes with mild indignation. "He'd have taken me seriously, I know it!" His shoulders slump, though, and he admits, "The new Flash just thinks I'm a total screw-up. And maybe he's right! I mean, you've been really great to me--'cept for when I wasn't being polite, and sorry about that again--but I still got caught doing something I shouldn't have done." Letting his hands drop to his knees, he even ends up hanging his head a bit. It would look like an exaggerated mime of being ashamed if he weren't so completely radiating contrition. "I will make you a deal, my friend," Magneto announces, getting to his feet. "You have taught me a great deal about the Speed Force, and I think we have become friendly with one another. If you promise never to rush into Genosha again, and especially tell the other Speedsters not to do so--or about the device I had you run around the room with--I think I can let you go. There is no reason to keep you here, as you quite seem to have learned your lesson. Let us keep this discussion between us," he declares, patting Bart's shoulder. "I shan't speak of your indiscretion, you shan't speak of my polite consideration--I would not want The Flash thinking he can simply 'run in' when he wishes. Is that fair?" he asks, looking at the boy seriously, putitng the question to him as if they were equals. Impulse looks surprised, and he too hops to his feet. He grins widely at this declaration, almost immediately accepting, but then he hesitates, looking a bit more thoughtful. "Um, but. What if I just... want to come and visit? Is there a RIGHT way for me to come visit Genosha? I... kind of like it here." He offers that grin of his again. "The food's really good," he offers in a playful tone. Kid just doesn't quit. Magneto gives Impulse a gentle electric shock until he remembers the 'sir', there. It's barely what you'd get from being brushed by a cat. "If you wish to visit, simply run around the edges of the field a few times," MAgneto infoms the speedster with a benevolent smile. "I will send someone to collect you and bring you in. Just do not attempt to run in yourself. Now, if you wish, I can send you home with a few sandwiches, in either my private plane or to a convenient spot of land so you can run home. You must be tired," he says, consolingly. Magneto's seeming lack of need to sleep had made for some long nights for Impulse. The little zot makes Bart jump, giving a little yelp--more of surprise than pain, this time--and his expression turns quite sheepish. He adds a hasty, "Sorry, sir!" Then, at the offer of sandwiches and a ride home, he gives a tired but sincere grin. "If you give me some sandwiches, I should be able to make it home okay." He adds, without missing a beat, "Thank you, sir." Magneto finally dismisses the Faraday cage, bringing the room's defenses down to nothing, and gestures for the boy to head out. "You'll find a cantina just outside the main room. Help yourself to as much as you want, and then, run home. You should hit full speed about a hundred miles out--I can have a heliship drop you when you feel you are outside the magnetic gravwell," he offers Impulse. He extends a handshake and a smile to the boy. "Meanwhile, safe travels, my friend. Return anytime you like,even if you just wish some friendly company." Bart gives a firm and enthusiastic handshake, declaring, "Thanks, Imperator Magneto, sir!" He's getting closer to using the honorific correctly, at least. "I'll remember how nice you were to me, even though I was totally breaking the law when I came in here. And I'll definitely want to visit again as soon as I'm allowed." Flashing that goofy grin of his again, he admits, "I'm probably going to be grounded for like a month when I get home. But really, sir--thank you, y'know, for everything!" He steps back, gives a kind of boisterous little salute, and then he zwips off, at rather slow speeds (for him) at first, stocking up on provisions, and once he's cleared the allotted area, he chows down on some sandwich es and pours on the speed. Maybe if he hurries, he'll only have missed ONE day at school. That counts for something, right? The End...? Category:LogCategory:FalseStart